ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ
ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ is a machine that was created by the Tuffle scientist ᛚᚫᚳᛖ Lychee to eradicate the remaining ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞᚪᛋ. It is the main antagonist of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. ᛚᛁᚠᛏᚪᛚᚢ ᛒᚫᚳᚷᚱᚢᚾᛞ ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ first appears as a massive supercomputer, designed by ᛚᚫᚳᛖ Lychee to amplify the "power of hate" in order to help the Tuffles fight back and defeat the ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞ menace. Unfortunately for the Tuffles, ᛚᚫᚳᛖ Lychee is unable to complete his machine in time to stop the ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞ advance; instead, he allows ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ to absorb the hatred and negative energy of the fallen Tuffles before jettisoning it into outer space. Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Years after the ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞ-Tuffle war and the Genocide of the ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞᚪᛋ, the machine revives ᛚᚫᚳᛖ Lychee, Frieza, Coola, Lord Slug, and Turles as Ghost Warriors in order to attack the remaining ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞᚪᛋ that live on Earth. After absorbing the pure hatred of ᛚᚫᚳᛖ Lychee's ghost, who was defeated by the Z Fighters on the Dark Planet, the machine materializes itself into a powerful fighter. ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ first appears to be too powerful for the Z Fighters to handle, but after about 15 minutes of a one-sided fight, ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ figures out Hatcigac's weakness. ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ only fires his Revenger Cannon after charging up for 15 seconds, and doing so leaves him completely defenseless. Knowing this, ᚷᚩᚳᚢ and the others begin powering up their strongest blasts, and fire at the count of 15. And after a brief struggle, this proves to be more than enough to fully destroy ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ. ᛋᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱᛗᛁᚻᛏᛖ ᚳᛁ ᚠᛚᚣᚻᛏ The ability to fly with the use of ᚳᛁ. ᚳᛁ ᛒᛚᚫᛋᛏ The most basic form of energy wave. Hate Energy Manipulation ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ can manipulate Hate Energy to perform various techniques. * Hate Energy Absorption - ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ possess the ability to absorb Hate Energy into itself. Revenger Cannon Hatcigac's most powerful technique. It is a green energy sphere fired after 15 seconds of charging. * Ultra Revenger Cannon - A more powerful version of the attack used by ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ in his ᛖᚾᛏ ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ. * Full Charge Revenger Cannon - A more powerful version of the attack used by ᚩᚠᛖᚱ ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ. * Final Revenger Cannon - The most powerful version of the Revenger Cannon used by Baby ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ. Cloning ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ has the ability to create several copies of himself, splitting his power between them, though if the real ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ is defeated then all of his clones will die as well. ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈᚢ Computer ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ The original ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ of ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ is an immobile super computer, similar to ᛚᚫᚳᛖ Gero's Super Computer. It has the power to absorb the Tuffle's hatred against the ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞᚪᛋ in order to create powerful warriors, such as the Ghost Warriors. ᛗᚪᚾᚾᛖᛞ ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ As an ultimate attempt to defeat the ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞᚪᛋ, ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ takes on a physical body after absorbing hatred of the ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞᚪᛋ from ᛚᚫᚳᛖ Lychee after the latter was defeated. ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ takes on the ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ of a large red ᛗᚪᚾᚾᛖᛞ figure with gems across its body. ᛖᚾᛏ ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ In this ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ, ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ grows in size and his hand is slightly larger than Goku's entire body. Like other users of this transformation, ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ appears to be able to use it in stages, as he, when already in ᛖᚾᛏ ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ, became larger in retaliation to being hit by Energy Waves. ᛖᚾᛏ ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ makes his debut in the game Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen. ᚩᚠᛖᚱ ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ In this ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ, ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ grows slightly in height and gains both additional armor in his shoulder and hands with a boost in power as well as more blue parts on his chest and legs. He becomes powerful enough to beat the Z Fighters even faster than before. ᚩᚠᛖᚱ ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ makes his debut in the game Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen. Fusions Baby ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ Baby ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ is the result of the fusion of Baby and ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ. In this form, he gains yellow armor with upper shoulders, a yellow line in his head, and a dramatic increase in power. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Baby ᚻᚪᛏᚳᛁᚷᚪᚳ makes his debut in the sixth mission of the God Mission series.